Brave Kid
by Saiyu DayaHolic
Summary: A Awesome Story Hope u like d
1. Chapter 1

Karuna: Brother just lower down the volume of

TV...

Diku increases the volume.

Karuna: You will not listen to me... Wait I will

complain to mother about you...

Saying this Karuna comes outside the room in

the hall and she See's that someone was

killing his parents. She got frightened and

rush into the room and locked it.

Diku saw and came to her...

Diku: What happened...? Why are you

frightened?

Diku brings a glass of water for her... She

drinks with her shaking hands...

And some one starts knocking the door...

Diku: Who might be there... Banging so hard...

Karuna comes near the door...

Karuna: Don't open the door brother... There is

bad uncle outside... He has killed our parents

and now he will kill us... Diku asks Karuna to

hide near the bed and he takes the marbals

from the drawer and hides himself near the

door...

Some one break opens the door...

And Diku throws the marbals on the floor...

The man fells. And Diku shouts... Diku:

Karuna... Just run and go outside and ask for

help...

Karuna starts running.

Another man enters the room and tries to stop

Karuna...

Diku attacks him with a rod and that man

also fells down.

Diku also start following Karuna. But the first

man hits Diku's head with rod... Diku shouts

Aaa and fells down and became

unconscious...

Karuna was successful in moving out of the

house.

She rushes to the near by house and narrates

the whole incident.

Here that bad people takes Diku with them.

The near by people aren't successful in saving

him. Then they called up CID. To help them.


	2. Chapter 2

CID comes at crime spot -

Pankaj was clicking the photos of the body.

Daya and Abhijeet were checking the body of

Uday and Poorvi of Urmi

Acp sir: How all this happened?

Neighbor: My name is Sandesh and I am the

neighbor of Uday. His daughter Karuna came

to us. She was afraid and she told us that two

masked man had killed her parents and they

took her brother Diku with them.

Acp sir: Ohh I see. Where is Karuna?

Sandesh: She is in our house with my wife.

Acp sir: Ohh...

Daya: Sir..

Acp sir: Ya Daya..

Daya: Sir Both of them are killed very badly...

Abhijeet: It seems the murderer was having to

hatred over them...

Acp sir: Yah... Lets go and meet Karuna...

All went to Sandesh's house.

Abhijeet: Hii dear... What's your name,?

Karuna: Please save my brother..

Daya: Where is he?

Karuna: Please save him...

Abhijeet: Did you saw that bad uncle?

Karuna: No they had worn masks...

Daya: Ohh... We will bring your brother back...

Don't worry...

Poorvi: Okk now have some chocolate...

Karuna: :)

Acp sir: Sandesh did you saw the car in which

they took Diku?

Sandesh: Yes sir... It was Maruti Van... White

color...

Acp sir: Did you saw the number plate?

Sandesh: Yes sir...

Daya: What was that?

Sandesh: MH. 03 ABC 4848

Acp sir: Ohh good... Pankaj just inform about

this to control room.

Pankaj: Yes sir..

Daya: Thank you very much... For calling us

and taking care of Karuna.

Abhijeet: We will take her with us for her

safety...

Sandesh: No problem sir... Welcome sir...

They took Karuna to Bureau and send the

bodies to Forensic lab.

At Bureau -

Poorvi: Dear what you would like to have ?!

Noodles? Burger? Chocolate? Karuna: No...

Daya: what happened? Why the princess is

not having anything? Poorvi: It seems she is

tired...

Abhijeet: Ohhh Princess is tried... Want to

have a sleep?

Karuna: No...

Daya: Then what do you want?

Karuna: My Brother...

Daya: Ohh dear... We are searching for him

only...

Abhijeet: We will do so only if you will have

something...

Karuna: What?

Abhijeet: Food and proper sleep...

Karuna: Okk...

Daya: Good girl... Now go with Poorvi

Aunty...

Karuna: Okk...

Poorvi takes Karuna to her home.

Pankaj: Sir.

Acp sir: Yes Pankaj... What did you came to

know about that car? Pankaj: Sir it has not

yet crossed the Thane Check point...

Abhijeet: It means they are in the city itself...

Daya: And that's a great news for all...

Acp sir: Ya and anything else Pankaj?

Pankaj: Sir the car was noticed by a Police

Man.

Abhijeet: Where?

Pankaj: Near the Old Factory area of

Mumbai...

Acp sir: Great... Abhijeet Daya... Both of you

go and search for them... I want them at any

cost...

 **note : Update Ab Jab Hai Hoga Jab Jyda Se Jyda Reviews Milege Agar Reviews Nahi Mile To Sorry To Say But Muje Story Discontinued Karni Hogi Chose and Your Hand Story Aage Chiye To Maximum 19 Reviews to aane chiye**


	3. Chapter 3

Abhijeet, Daya, Freddy and Pankaj goes to

that area of old factory...

Abhijeet: They might have been hidden inany

of the factory... Just get divided and search in

each of them.

All gets divided...

And they started searching for Diku in all the

factory...

And Abhijeet saw fewer man in a factory.. He

called up them and they meet there...

Abhijeet: Be careful... There are many people

inside and they have weapons with them...

Don't shoot unnecessarily... Diku would be

hurt...

They went inside and a man saw them and

started firing...

During the firing Abhijeet saw that a man was

going to shoot Daya... Abhijeet ran and came

against Daya and got injured... The bullet got

hit inside his stomach... Daya catch hold of

Abhijeet and kept his handkerchief on the

would to stop the bleeding...

By taking advantage of this the goons

escaped...

Freddy went to take water...

Pankaj received a call from Poorvi...

Pankaj: Yes Poorvi...

Poorvi: Pankaj there's a problem created

here...

Pankaj: Why? What happened?

Poorvi: Karuna is been kidnapped...

Pankaj: What Karuna is also been

kidnapped!

Daya: What? How come?

Pankaj: How Poorvi?

Poorvi: When I came with her and was

opening the door some one came and hit me

back on my head and I felt unconscious... And

now I became conscious... And I searched for

Karuna... But I didn't find her...

Pankaj: Ok... Will we see to it...

Pankaj informs all that to Daya and

Abhijeet...

Daya: Ohhh first we have to admit Abhijeet in

hospital and then we will search for both...

Abhijeet: No Daya... We will first find both of

them..

Daya: Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: Daya please...

Daya: Ok...

And they found a letter... It was written that If

you want Diku and Karuna live... Then

Abhijeet and Daya should came to near forest

without any one and any weapon and get the

children free...

Abhijeet: Let's go Daya...

Daya: But Boss you are injured...

Abhijeet: Now that's not the time to discuss

all this... Came on...

Abhijeet and Daya leaves...

Abhijeet and Daya goes inside the jungle...

And there was a man seating on the tree and

he pointed out

Man: Welcome Abhijeet and Daya welcome...

Abhijeet: Where are the kids,?

Man: Do you want them?

Daya: Say where are they or else I will...

Man: Relax Daya relax... If you want them

then we will have a game...

Abhijeet: Game?

Man: Yes game...

Daya: What game?

Man: There is a map on which you both are

standing... And there is a cross mark on it...

You both have to reach there...

Daya: Such simple

Man: No no no... There is a twist

Abhijeet: Twist... What twist!

Man: The eyes of Daya will be closed and

Abhijeet will be on Daya's shoulder...

Abhijeet's legs would be locked and you both

have to reach there...

Abhijeet: Okk...

Abhijeet and Daya accepts the challenge...

Abhijeet instructs Daya how to where to go

and all that...

Then they reached there...

There also there were goons... One came up

with a knife to kill Daya... But Abhijeet

informed him and he defended himself...

Then Abhijeet and Daya with their team work

they succeed over the goons... And the main

culprit that's the man came and-

Man: Good... Now here the both kids are...

Diku and Karuna where packed in glass box

and the had bomb jacket warned...

Daya got angry and frustrated and he gave a

locked and made the man unconscious...

Abhijeet: Daya... We have to be careful while

breaking the door... The glass can injured the

kids...

Daya hits the downward corner and breaks the

glass and Abhijeet opens the lock with his

hands and the kids moved out...

Pankaj and Freddy came and they catched

that man..

Daya and Abhijeet safely removed the jacket

and Daya took the jackets with him and he

ran inside the jungle and there's a sound of

Bombbbbb...

All started crying...

Abhijeet was also crying...

And some one came and kept his hand on the

shoulder of Freddy... And asked What

happened?

Freddy: Daya sir... Daya sir is no more...

What?

That man was also shock to hear that...

And Freddy moved back and saw that it was it

was it was Daya himself...

All were now happy...

Abhijeet was taken to the hospital and was

given first aid... The man and all came to the

Bureau...

Acp sir: Why did you do so?

Man: Sir my name is Rakesh... And I was in

love with Urmi since 12 years... And I had to

go to USA for the work and she married Uday

and when I returned I saw she had married

and also had two children... That time I had

decided to kill both of them... And I did...

Daya: Then why did you kidnapped the kids?

Rakesh: Because I had removed my mask for

few minutes and I thought they might have

seen me... So...

Abhijeet: What was the matter that you called

both of us at that forest?

Rakesh: I was got caught for the selling and

consuming of drugs by Abhijeet and Daya... I

had to move to USA... There I was in rehab

center... To take revenge for this I did so...

Acp sir: Now enjoy your remaining life in jail...

Pankaj and Freddy took him to the jail...

Abhijeet: Sir what about the kids now?

Acp sir was about to say something and A

couple came to the Bureau...

Acp sir: Yah... Here they are... They are Mr.

And Mrs. Mehta... They are going to adopt

them...

Abhijeet: Great...

Daya: just take care of my little friends...

Mr. Mehta: Ya sure sir...

Daya: Karuna Diku... You have to live with

them from today...

Karuna: Means,?

Abhijeet: Now they are your parents.

Diku: Really?

Acp sir: Of course...

Diku: Ok uncle...

Karuna: But uncle you have to come to meet

us...

Abhijeet: Ya sure...

Daya: Ya ya of course my little friends...

Diku: Ok uncle... Byee

Karuna: Byee byee uncle...

Acp sir. Daya. Abhijeet: Byee.

 **The End**

 **Reviews Jarur Karna**


End file.
